Chasing Fairies
by reverent1
Summary: A new recruit with a rare power joins fairytail in search of a long lost friend.
1. Recruited

I finally made it, the guildhall of the famous "Fairytail" guild. It was no trouble at all finding my way even without a map. The entrance was right in front of me. I was able to hear a loud commotion from inside. It sounded like there was a riot going on. The door was pretty big so it made a loud creak when I opened it. When I did all the loud noise seized instantly. I walked inside and noticed everyone froze. In spite of the fact that they were all ready to punch or kick each other all eyes were on me. A stupidly short old man jumped off a balcony, put both hands behind his back and walked up to me. He cleared his throat and offered me a hand shake.

"Hello my name is Makarov. I'm the Fairytail guild master."

I didn't mean to look at him funny but I did. I had to stoop down to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, my name is Dean Reverent and I'm looking to join your guild."

"HAHA you hear that guys a new recruit" a guy with pink hair yelled out.

The riot started up again but with more "heys" and "nice to meet you."

"Well dean I'm glad you picked Fairytail, how about we go right head to the admission process. Follow me please."

"So dean do you have any experience at all."

"Well…I was a pirate." I replied

"Cool" one kid said

"Aren't pirates bad" said another

"Hahaha well not us. We were adventures, explorers, traders; we just liked being called pirates. It sounds cool don't you think?" I said as I winked at the kid.

"Totally" he replied smiling.

"Hahaha well that's good to hear, so you can handle yourself in a fight"

"Yes sir, six years' worth."

"Really now, I guess we'll have to test that then." He said opening up an eye.

"I call first dibs" the pink haired boy yelled out again.

"By the way dean that's a cool looking scar you got there on your eye, names Natsu Dragoneel."

The master brought me to a beer counter, and a really good looking woman was behind it wiping down glass cups.

"Hi I'm Mirajane. You could say I'm the head master's secretary." She said with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Mirajane, I gotta say this is a nice collection." I replied looking at all the alcohol.

"Oh why thank you dean, I collected them myself from all over fiore."

"back on board the Revenant we had some from all over, even across the sea" I said

"Wow that sounds really neat" she said with astonishment.

"Across the sea…?" she repeated

Makarov suggestively cleared his throat.

"Ah, sorry" she apologized while pulling out a few sheets of paper.

"May I have you read and sign these for me please?" She said with another bright smile.

After that she pulled out a huge stamp.

"This is the guild seal; you must have it somewhere on body so where would you like it?"

"Oh ok, how about behind my left shoulder near my neck?" I said.

"Alright hold still please." she said as she walked behind me.

She stamped my back then said "Alright dean welcome to Fairytail"

"Yeah let's give it up for the new recruit" someone yelled followed by loud cheers.

This is a pretty friendly guild I was thinking.

"Thank you, now then, is there anything to eat around here?"

"Of course and for a new a recruit, first meal is on the house" Mirajane said

"Really? Thanx I'm beginning to like this place already." I said.

I sat at the nearest table along with the pink haired guy and a few others.

"So dean you were a pirate?" he asked

"Yeah I was the navigator and the best you'll ever find. I was nick named_The Pathfinder, _they would always be lost without me."

"You never get lost huh, if you're that good then you're just what this guild needed" a woman with long red hair wearing a dress shirt and short skirt, joining the conversation.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, this is gray fullbuster." She said presenting a black-haired shirtless guy. Who replied with a "Yo"

"This is Lucy" a really pretty looking blond girl in a good looking outfit.

"Hi, dean right? Nice to meet you." She said offering me a hand shake from across from me. I shook her hand as she smiled more brightly.

"Wendy and Carla"

"Hi" a short and young looking girl with long bluish purple hair and a white…talking cat? " nice to meet you" it said with a nonchalant look.

"You…to?" is said awkwardly

Than another talking cat appeared with a fish in its mouth.

"happy." it is said happily.

"Juvia"

Another blue haired women was introduced, she was sitting closely to gray.

I knew what she was thinking, she was hoping I wasn't gay and wanted to go after gray…it spooked me.

"You'll get to know everyone here in time" Erza assured me.

"I'm sure I will" I replied

"Can you sail a ship?" Wendy asked me.

"Sure can, actually I was at the helm more times than the captain and the first mate combined"

"Really?" she replied

"You're really boastful Dean, I like that" natsu told me

"Hahaha after sailing with a crew of cocky men I just picked it up, I use to be the shyest thing on the face of the earth." I told him with a smirk.

"I heard back there you called your ship the _Brave Traveler? Lucy asked_

"That's right"

"Now that I think about it why did you leave your crew?

I paused for a second.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's…"

"No it's alright, I didn't leave…the crew was disbanded.

"The captain you see was a really old man…too old. He was really, really smart tho. But he passed away, lucky him it wasn't in a fight. Without the captain the crew fell apart slowly, we got depressed. One by one they all started to settle down and leave the crew. Things got harder and harder and eventually I was the only one left, hence why I'm here now." I said with a smile.

They all had blanks on their faces.

I'm…sorry" Lucy told me

"I didn't think you would open up so quickly dean…I really respect that." Erza told me with a light smile.

"Hehe thanx" I said

I finally started eating my food when it grew awkwardly quiet. I could feel they're thoughts. Lucy started thinking about her father, Erza thought about an old man in shackles, gray remembered a women who raised him, Wendy and Natsu about dragons…dragons…"

"I bet you really miss sailing with your crew." Wendy said

"Of course those times where the high-lights of my life…but I knew thinks were going to change. I still sail tho, never giving that up."

"That's good to hear, wait you mean?" Erza eyes widen when she said that.

"That's right, the captain entrusted the brave traveler to me"

The whole table plus 2 more yelled out "WHAT!?"

Suddenly the guild master pop onto the table from out of nowhere then cleared his throat, opened up one eye and asked me a question.

"...You have a ship?"

"Yes sir" I said with a chuckle "I wanted to discuss that."

"I done some research and found out this organization does not own a ship"

"That is correct."

"Well then I wanted to offer my global travel services. With me as a member you guys now have a ship." I appealed

"I just need a little funding, you see my ship isn't in very good shape right now, it still sails fine tho.

"…if it still sails fine…then…what's wrong with it?" a lady with a barrel in her arms asked.

"Well I've run out of enchanted helium plus a lot of the ropes that holds the hard bubbles in place have worn out and gave away. All six turboprops don't work and also a couple of other things as well.

After I finished the whole guild went silent, they all blinked at me 3 times in unison.

"It can't fly…" I simplified

"It can't…fly? They all said with clueless written all over their faces.

"Yeah…it's an airship.

After another moment of silence the realization hit em all at once.

"AN AIRSHIP?!" they all shouted in unison

"I have it docked out at the harbor I'll give you guys a tour if you want.

"YES!" they screamed

* * *

It was probably the entire guild that came out with me to the harbor. There was so much excitement in their voices as they talked amongst themselves.

"Wow thought only the magic council and other kingdoms owned airships." I heard one say.

"Yeah their crazy expensive, worth 30 yachts probably."

The group I sat with kept close to me.

"Where did you get the money to buy an airship?" Lucy asked me.

"We didn't buy it…we built it."

"BUILT IT!?"

"Mmmmh that's actually more believable then buying it out right, you didn't strike me as a wealthy man." Erza said nodding her head.

"If you can build an airship…you should be rich." Gray Added.

"I guess I'll have to explain some more won't i. This airship was in the making since before I was born. The captain was the lead engineer. It was his project, his dream. I was nine when I meet him. I've always got along with old people. I've been told myself that I have an old soul. After a while he became much like a mentor to me. If you had a chance to meet him you would think he was the smartest man in the world. He taught me a lot of things including how to operate the ship. I was one of the volunteers that ended up forming the crew. I was 12 when it was finally finished. When they decided to embark I went along with them. They were all reluctant since I was too young but only the captain thought otherwise and his vote was all I needed. And so I spent the rest of those years living aboard an airship traveling the world, any more questions?"

"…so that's how it is. Speaking of old soul I just now realized you have completely gray hair." Erza said softly

Lucy silently watched me.

"How old are you dean" she asked curiously

"19"

"You're the same age as Erza and Mirajane then."

"You must be very experienced traveling the world for six years.

"Yeah we did a lot, seen a lot, but I wasn't really an official member till I turned 17 so I would say…3 years of legit experience."

"Now you decide to be modest?" Erza said smiling at me.

I just smiled back at her and kept leading the way. As we made it to the ship the crowd started to get load. Of course the airship was right where I left it with crowd of its own already gawking at it. It was way more distinct then the other boats that were docked here. Unlike them the ship had propellers, webbed wings and a tail. You could make out that the sails were highly reflective since they are solar sails. It was also a bit bigger than the others.

"So this is it?" Natsu said

"You don't sound impressed." I smirked.

"…I just remembered…I don't like transportation." he said blankly as everyone tripped on their faces.

"You know this actually may be my second time seeing an airship. Didn't grimoire heart had an airship?" said Lucy.

"Oh…that's right, we destroyed it back on tenrou island." Natsu added.

"This looks completely different from that one, it's less menacing. Erza said gazing at it wondrously.

I walked up the boardwalk and gestured them to follow. On the deck everyone started scattering with excitement.

"Welcome aboard the _brave traveler_ I announced proudly.

* * *

I started showing everyone all the mechanisms and features.

"Exactly how does it fly?" asked gray

"With magic?" juvia followed up.

"Partly" I answered

"You see those propellers, they are quite powerful but it's not nearly enough force to get it in the air. You saw those flaccid transparent…bags on the side of the ship surrounding the base of the wings?

Everyone looked over the side of the ship.

"Those are called hard bubbles, their very hard to pop. Fill them with hot air and it'll provide lots of lift. And I can control the temperature with just a knob. They can bare a stupid amount of pressure as well without growing bigger. And then there's the magic generator that negates some of the gravitic force that acts on the ship, making it lighter. These 3 systems acting together gives the ship the lift it needs to get in the air. Only the generator still works but it's not enough to fly. But it can catch some major air when sailing over large waves." I said ending with a smirk.

Some were looking confused while others were completely enjoying themselves like children. Erza was nodding but I could tell she didn't understand everything. Natsu and his talking cat Happy curiously looking at the sails I had tied up.

"I've never seen sails like these, why are they so dark? Asked natsu

"And shiny?" happy followed up.

I walked over and started explaining.

"These are solar sails. they're linked to sun lacrimas within the ship. They can capture magic energy from the sun and power the ship. And not only that, they can amplify the forces of light propelling the ship forward even against the forces of wind."

He stared at me along with everyone else.

"Light can push a ship?!" Lucy asked with wide eyes

"Yes it can, just like air or water pressure can push thinks light can to. Its strength is probably more than a thousand times weaker tho. That's why its strength needs to be collected, amplified and concentrated. And I can do that…with this." I explained as I turned their attention to a huge mirror along with thick transparent cords.

They all stared at it blankly with an awkward silence. The wind just blew and the seagulls called mockingly.

"I'll just have to show you guys won't I?

They all nodded in unison.

* * *

Later I took them inside the interior and showed them everything that needed to be repaired or replenished. Explaining things got hard and tedious really quickly, not one was grasping the concept of what I was saying. But at least they all got to see the ship. It started to get late when I finished up the tour. The master and I had one last talk before they all left. He told me that the guild was really low on funds and couldn't really help me. I guess the brave traveler will be grounded for a while.

"Are you staying here Dean" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, this is where I live."

"We'll Thanx for the tour dean, it was really cool" natsu said with a bright smile.

"Yeah thanx for today Dean, it was great." Lucy said sincerely.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Dean." Erza said

"Yeah see you guys later." I said to them sitting on the starboard edge of my ship.

Erza and Mirajane both wave back at me. After that they all turned and headed on their own ways. I stayed up on the deck to think for a bit. The stars where out and the wind had a nice calm chill. It was a nice atmosphere and I thought about what I would do in coming days. Soon after I headed over to the captains quarters and got ready for bed. There was a balcony with red curtains that let the outside light in along with the nightly breeze. On my table were my harmonica, pilot's goggles, a ship-in-a-bottle, and all the maps I've collected. Near the edge I had my navigator's coat and an all-purpose headwear placed nicely on the chair. A light blue and brown over coat that felt much more like a cape whenever I wore it. The captain gave it to me when I turned 18. It was specially made which is why I treasure it so much along with the goggles. they hold proud memories of the captain who was closer to me than a father. But I shouldn't think about them right before bed. So laid down on my bed and drifted to sleep. Looking forward to whatever the next day would bring.


	2. Enchantments

Damn it…it's happening again. I was still in my bed when I awoke but to my surprise…I couldn't move an inch of my body, neither could I fully open my eyes. And there was a disturbing growl and in my ear which seemed to make the entire ship tremble. I shifted my gaze from the blurry ceiling to just in front of me and my heart rate jumped at the sight. I couldn't make out WHAT it was but what I could was its dark color, sharp teeth that were shaped into a smile. It had a demonic figure and it seemed to dance and mock me on top of my bed. I couldn't take my eyes its glowing red eyes and the whole time I was trying to move my body but it was no use, i was completely paralyzed. Out of reflex I said a little prayer, and then sudden, in a flash it bolted under my bed with high-speed. Its long tail slashed my chest as it did. Then, a second later the trembling stopped and the paralysis wore off. It wasn't like suddenly waking up from a nightmare, more like easing back into reality. My eyes slowly opened and my vision finally came into focus. The only sounds that could be heard was the splash of the waves the seagull's calls. I realized I was sweating when I wiped my face with my hand and I could still feel the pain of the slash but no mark was left when I checked. I sat on my bed and wondered why this kept happening. I've been having nothing but nightmares ever since I was small but now it's evolved into night terrors. My nerves were still tingling when I poured myself a glass of water. That was the first time some demon showed up on my bed but usually I would see, hear, feel even smell some trippy stuff. The sun was up when I looked out my balcony, the beautiful sea was shining white from the light of dawn. As I gaze at the view my sight began to fade.

"Crap, Not this early in the morning." I said to myself.

I looked into my mirror and saw my eye color turning pale as my sight slowly left me. Soon after I was completely blind. I sighed and opened a drawer pulling out a roll of bandages. I wrapped it around my head covering my eyes completely. I'll have to rely on my hearing to get around now. I can't sense direction or even use magic unless my eyes are open. But I'm used to being blind so I'll get around. I guess I'll head over to the guild and see if I can get anything done.

* * *

"Alright dean it's time to see what you can da-." Said Makarov just before getting Surprised.

"What happened to your eyes!?" asked natsu

Everyone stopped what they were doing to get a look at my face.

"No I'm alright it's just…I have condition. I get chronic blindness from time to time you see.

"…WHAT! I've never heard of anything like that." Said Wendy.

"Maybe I can heal you." Wendy said while rushing over.

"No like I said it's alright, it's related to my blood and magic. So it can't be simply healed.

"It's related to your magic?" asked Erza who was eating pancakes at a table with Mirajane near the entrance.

"Yeah so please think nothing of it, it's very embarrassing." I said.

"…" I could feel erza looking at me with curiosity.

"How did you even get here without seeing?" Asked levy.

"Echolocation and instincts" I said with a humorous smile.

"It seems you couldn't find your clothes before you left, what are still doing in your pajamas." Said Evergreen.

"Hahaha are you insulting me? These are ninja pants I got from the east, they are super light. And this shirt I got from the shattered continent, made for the relaxation of tropical life." I said showing them the compass design on the back.

"This sash I got from a desert, and this Traveler's hat i got from the west. Admit it you like it.

"It's awkward talking to you when your blindfolded." She said.

"Well anyway I guess it's time for my test right?" I asked.

"Can you even fight like that? Gajeel asked while chewing on a metal pipe."

"I've done it before.

"You must be pretty strong to think you can fight us blindfolded." an intimidating voice came from the balcony followed by load footsteps.

Everyone turned to see him, but Dean still could not see nor did he recognize the voice.

"Laxus." Said erza

"…this is awkward…nice to meet-"i said just before getting cut off.

"Were not friends pal so don't even try to get friendly." Said Laxus

"..." a small annoyed smirk showed on my face.

"Don't be like that laxus. We'll never grow if you're always trying to scare off our new recruits. And I like this one." Said Mirajane.

I'm tired of weaklings joining my guild. If he shows that he has guts then I'll lighten up on him. But right now I don't see all his talk about fighting around the world. Look at him he looks like an old man with no eyes.

I usually don't get mad often but if I'm getting insulted in front of a crowd then I just have to make a comeback.

"Yo LIPS, have eyes…pal" I shot back.

I heard a short pause then suddenly I heard the crowd start laughing

"HAHAHAHA that was a good one" natsu cried.

"That's was pretty good I heard gajeel say in the mix of the laughter.

Suddenly I heard erza yell.

"Laxus NO!"

Right then a chill went up my spine and I back flipped out the way hearing a crash of lightning right in front of me. But as I stood up right I was punched out the door and into the court yard. That one hurt a lot, I felt a slight paralysis as I tried to break my fall landing on my feet.

"you were supposed to take my insults like a good little lamb but now I think I'll be your first sparring partner." I heard him say.

"Laxus you better calm down before I boot you AGAIN!"

"NO…I can take him." i said.

"heh, what?" laxus said.

"No Dean laxus is one of the strongest in the entire guild it's not wise to pick a fight with-"

"You told me that already. Don't worry, like I've been trying to tell you guys…I'm strong." I said making my katana and revolver appear out of thin air.

"Requip!?"erza said.

"Oh man this is gonna be big, I can feel it" natsu said.

"You've got the look of a fighter but we'll see if you are what you say." Laxus said along with a crackle of lightning.

"Oh don't you worry, you guys will get an eye full. Bring it…I'm ready for ya.

"Cool then here I come. THUNDER BULLETS"I heard him yell.

I jumped up hearing the crackle grow louder as if coming at me. I jumped up high in the air.

"ACCEL MAGIC, SWORD WAVE." I yelled swinging my sword in his direction letting out a sword beam that I heard cut the ground. But right after, I was hit from above by a heavy blow sending me straight to the ground with great force. I broke my fall again causing the ground to fracture. I can't fight someone like him, like this. I could usually hear people coming but this guy is faster than sound. But I think I have a few minutes before I can see again, I'll try to dodge till then. "ACCEL STEP! I said just before getting another chill. I dodged a blow with high-speed but tripped over a stone.

"SHIT." I yelled.

"HAHAHA I've never fought a handicap before but this is kinda of amusing.

"DEAN just stop you can fight someone else later" yelled Mirajane.

"no, I got this. Just wait little longer."I said getting back up.

I felt extremely weak when I couldn't see so I'll be able to fight back when I regain my sight.

"You sound like you'll be alright with your eyesight, that's naïve."

"No i believe he can fight you evenly when he's able to see laxus. Since the magic you mentioned is sealed within your eyes…I'm I wrong?" Erza said.

"hehehe" I couldn't help but laugh a little since she was dead on.

"So you got magical eyes huh?" laxus said mockingly

I aimed my revolver at the sound of his voice, then casted my spell.

"ACCEL MAGIC, SOUND BULLETS."

"YES, finally another mage who uses guns." Alzack Cheered.

"GO DEAN GO!" yelled Bisca.

I didn't see but I knew he dodged it and I was hit again straight in my face. I crashed against what must have been a tree.

"OUCH…" they both said.

"MAN, your fists are HUGE." I said.

"You sure can take a hit." Laxus acknowledged.

As I slid down on my butt I saw a dim light return to my eyes. Even if I was blindfolded the dim light that got thru I could see which is how I knew my sight returned.

"Alright then, it's time to show you guys my ocular enchantment.

"Enchantment?" I heard some repeat.

I sheathed my sword and but away my revolver then stood back up on my feet brushing the dirt on my shoulders.

"Get ready laxus" I said taking off my bandages with my eyes still closed. Everyone was quiet as I did. Even I got chills at how I intensified the atmosphere.

I dropped my bandage and relaxed inhaling in then out.

I opened my eyes letting the light blind me for a second till my sight adjusted, then glared at the man in front of me.

"Hey his eyes are glowing now." Someone said.

"It looks cool."

I strained my eyes letting out a mental shockwave as my eyes filled with magical energy till they started to glow, I could tell when they did. Electricity arched around my body just like laxus due to my nervous system charging up with energy. everything became clear to me, i began to notice every little detail about my situation.

People started to fall to their knees after I did that.

"WHOA!" natsu said feeling my pressure.

Laxus charged at me with high speed again but this time for me time slowed down and I was able to stand my ground.

I punched as well clashing with his fist causing a physical shock-wave. my muscles were +200 percent activated now so they were hard like steel.

He looked surprised which made me smirk.

"ACCEL MAGIC, AIR BULLET!" I yelled letting out a powerful force that shot him back and cracked the ground in front of me.

He landed on his feet then started to crackle with electricity.

"RAGING BOLT!" he yelled.

"ACCEL STEP!" I said as I vanished completely.

"ACCEL MAGIC, FREEZE FRAME" for a moment Laxus was unable to move. all motion halted, except mine.

I gripped my katana and stopped, sliding behind him.

"WHAT I CAN"T MOVE?!" he said sweating.

"ACCEL MAGIC ." I was able to cut him with a slash of glowing high pressure air with my blade glowing red with heat as I dashed past him undetected.

"LEAF CUTTER!" i said sheathing my sword iaido style.

The crowd was speechless. Inspite of the cut I gave Laxus he charged at me again full speed cloaked with lightning. I stood still as he got near then at the last moment dodged it ever so closely. And again he charged at me with a menacing roar.

"ACCEL MAGIC, VECTOR SHIFT!" I said as i held out a my hand in front of me. He then crashed directly into the ground making a large dent on the cobble stone pavement.. He got back up just before I shot him thrice in quick session holstering my gun right after. So fast it looked and sounded like one shot. He dropped back to his knees and glared at me.

"He's actually holding out against laxus…there's no way." Natsu said jaws dropped.

"I'll show you guys everything I can do."

"ACCEL MAGIC, HIGH PRESSURE WAVE" I took a deep breath and blew out a huge wave of air pressure that laxus easily countered.

"RAIYU NO HOKO!" he yelled.

I had a quick premonition that it would over power mine so I dashed around then instantaneous appeared above him gripping my gun to fire.

"BULLET SHOWER!" I said shooting down at him while upside down.

Laxus blast pasted them then head-butted me, then he grabbed me and tried to pile drive me to the ground. I smirked and took the hit. Indeed it should have hurted badly but my body was hardened and i could negate my sense of pain to a degree.

"DEAN!?" Erza and Mirajane both yelled With anguish.

I looked at him and smiled.

"WHAT THE…" he said.

i got back up as if nothing happened and kneed him about 20 times in one second then back flipped away before he could react.

I peered into his eyes and cast an illusion on him. To him the world was completely filled with water and it was already filling his lungs. He started to drown in his own imagination that I manipulated. In reality he groveled on the ground and held his throat trying to breath. He then engulfed himself in lightning and broke free of my illusion.

"This is the neural prowess of these eyes that has been enchanted with great magic. when my eyes are activated my brain and body goes into overdrive and my speed, strength, even senses are drastically heightened. i'm also able to manipulate my mind along with yours. I said I was strong…I wasn't bullshitting.

"not strong enough!" he said as he charged at me once more with increased speed.

"ACCEL MAGIC, SONIC BLADE! i yelled as i pasted him with super sonic speed causing a loud shock wave. then i accelerated back around him after he turned around and gripped my revolver.

"ACCEL MAGIC, SONIC CANNON"

several volleys of pressure shots hit him letting out loud booms as they zoomed at him. he took the shoots and charged up.

"RAIRYU HOTENGEKI!" he said hurling a large bolt of lightning at me.

"ACCEL STEP, MACH 2!" i move out the way leaving an after image in my place. then surrounded him with speed clones.

"FLASH BULLET!" i yelled as i dashed with hyper sonic speed and punched him in the face with my drastically strengthened body due to my enchantment.

Unbelievably he took the hit dead on even when it roared like lightning and kicked up dust. He grabbed my hand and swung me back hurling another bolt of lightning at me.

"ACCEL STEP, AIR DASH" i kicked the air and out maneuvered the bolt of lightning and stopped my motion back flipping to the ground

"He fights like racer." Gray said watching the fight with juvia disturbingly close behind him.

"Here comes the big one." i said as my fist started to glow and resonate with heat. then i punched the air in front of me causing the ground and air in front of me to quake.

"ACCEL MAGIC, SONIC QUAKE"

Laxus was hit with the force that seemed like an explosion that shattered the ground. he was lunched back for the first time in the battle and crashed thru the tree that i once got launched at.

"HOOOOLY-" Natsu let out.

"With my acceleration magic and enchanted nerves i'm a supersonic warrior with superhuman skills." i said triumphantly flicking my nose.

Then my sight started to fade again which caused my whole body to grow weak. Everything was pitch black like before. like i said before, it's completely sporadic.

" look at his eyes! they turned pale!"

"There you have it…pal.?

And before i noticed Laxus getting back up for more he proceeded to kick the living crap out of me till I lost consciousness.


End file.
